Resident Evil: Raccoon City Downfall
by Black hawk 15
Summary: Trapped in Raccoon City a UBCS squad leader, must team up with other survivors to escape Raccoon City
1. Just the Beginning

Resident Evil: Raccoon City Downfall

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

Above the forest of Raccoon City there is a helicopter carrying a squad of UBCS approaching Raccoon City with the squad leader making an audio log.

"Audio log: A033Y078.

Date: September 26, 1998.

Looks like we are being send to Raccoon City for a rescue mission, just why we're all send is a mystery. Alpha, Bravo, Delta, and the rest of Charlie had entered the city for some reasons we lost contact with the rest of our platoon we're going to the last known location of are platoon hoping to know what's going on in raccoon ci-"

"Approaching last known coordinates, get ready!" said the pilot, when he interrupted the squad leader's recording.

"Thanks Eagle-eye. Alright! Lock and load!" said the squad leader as he put his recorder in his pocket.

"Sir Yes, sir!" said the entire squad.

In Raccoon City, the helicopter was landing on roof on the mall in city. "Move, move, move" said the squad leader while the entire squad exited the helicopter to investigate what happened to the rest of their platoon.

"Alright the situation is that we have lost contact with the rest of the platoon and we are going to find out what happen to them, now move out! The squad did what they were and enter without knowing what danger they were walking into when they enter the mall. When they got to the lobby they found that there were so many dead bodies one of them was one of their comrades they walked to the body and the squad leader examine him to see how he got killed.

"So what happen to him?" asked one of his soldiers.

"Looks like he was eaten something" the squad leader said to his squad. "But, I'm not sure what did this to him, alright men fan-out and find some clues so we can find out what happen here" he said to his squad.

"Sir Yes, sir" his squad said, they began to spread out to find out what happen. While searching for clues for the squad leader begin to hear something when he did he ran to see what was he hearing, when he got near where he was hearing something, he saw somebody near someone.

"Hey!" he yelled, but the unknown person ignored him, the squad leader begin to walk to him and when he was 3-feet behind him, he stop and the unknown person turned to face him, and the squad leader was shocked when he saw him, his face was missing some skin and one of its eyeballs was gone. Shocked the squad leader just stood there looking at whatever it was he was looking, but then this "thing" ran at the squad leader, at the same time he fired at this "thing", but it didn't go down when he shot at it. One of his squad members heard the gunshots and ran to assist his squad leader, when he got to where his squad leader, this "thing" was trying to eat him; he kicked whatever it was off the squad leader.

"Thanks, now what is that thing, Pierces?" he asked to his squad member.

"It's a zombie, sir" Pierces said, then the two be began to fire at the zombie at the same time. But the zombie kept on come at them, but it soon got Pierces and began to eat him the squad leader fired at the zombie to get it him off of Pierces, but it didn't worked all he heard was screaming as the zombie was eating him, but the squad leader grab a grenade and threw at them and the explosion killing them both.

"I've got to warn the others" he said to himself, he grab his radio. "Everyone we need to regroup" They all listen to their leader's position.

"What's wrong, Sir?" One of his soldiers asked. "Pierces got killed by a zombie, Johnny." The Squad Leader replied.

"A Zombie? Are you for real?" Another soldier said. This made the squad leader angry.

"LOOK, RICO WE JUST LOST PIERCES TO-" The Squad Leader said when he heard some glass breaking.

20 minutes had past and an officer had entered the mall to find some ammo for her gun.

"I've got to find some ammo. Huh?" she said, but she saw two dead UBCS members that weren't there before. She walked closer to the bodies to see what platoon they came from. She can tell that one of them was a medic. She wondered where they're squad leader was, but she took the dead UBCS member's guns, and the first aid kit, then she walk around to look for their squad leader. She soon walked in the manager's office and found another UBCS member, but this was the squad leader and next to him was a recorder, and she picked it up and rewinds to see what he last said.

"-last known location of are platoon hoping to know what's going on in raccoon ci-" was said by someone, but she guess it was the UBCS member next to her and continue to listen. "Approaching last known coordinates, get ready!" another person said "Alright! Lock and load!" is all she heard from the recorder, but there was more. "Audio log: E864J134. Date: September 26, 1998. These thing have me trapped here, can't find a way out! They got my squad, now I'm what's left of the squad, while I was running I have found a weakness to these things shoot them in the head and they will dead once and for all, but I have found out that-" the massage cuts without knowing what was he about to say, then she looked at the UBCS member.

Then she bend over and said "I wish I knew what you about to say" to him, and then she reach for his M4 assault rifle, then unexpectedly the UBCS member got up their faces were an inch apart when found himself an inch from the woman, both their faces turn red.

Then the man spoke "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Give your name and I shall give you mine" she replied. But the squad leader just laughed at the question.

"You have guts, and I like that in a woman" he said, causing the woman's face turned bright red. "My name Sgt. Ryan Andrews, I'm a member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service or UBCS for short." he said "Now, your name is?" he asked.

"My name is Linda Anderson, I'm a member of the Raccoon Police Department; Select Police Force" she replied

"Select Police Force, huh? Not bad" he said to her, as he got up and check his M4 assault rifle and picked up his beret, then he looked at Linda and said "now let get out of here before those thing get us" to Linda and she agreed but saw that Ryan's left arm was bleeding. "Wait you're hurt, let me see your arm" she said.

"Oh, my arm, It's nothing" Ryan lied to Linda. "That is a lie; now give me your arm"

Ryan did as Linda told him to do and showed her his arm. "This isn't bad it's just some minor cut nothing serious, now I'll wrap a bandages on the cuts and you'll be as new" she said to Ryan "Thanks, I owe you one"

And the two ran to get out of the mall, but the way was by over 48 zombies, the two just stand there looking at the zombies that outnumbered them, they said nothing until Ryan said "When duty calls, you pay the price. That's my motto" he said to her. She had nothing to say about what he said, then she smile and they both load their guns and fired at the zombies as they came slowly came at them.

"These things are slow" Linda said.

"Shut up, and keep firing!" Ryan said, as the two walked at the zombies which were down to 33. Then Ryan grabs a grenade and throws at killing 10 of them. Then the two kept on killing the remaining zombies. But, with some surprise a zombie jumped on Linda from behind and knocked her down, Ryan with some quick reflexes threw a KA-BAR knife at its head then, took care of the remaining zombies. Linda with a dead zombie pushed it off her and pulled the knife of its head and was surprised to the see United States Marine Corps marked on it.

After Ryan took care of the zombies Linda walked to Ryan "You're a member of the Marine Corps?" She asked him "Well I used to a Marine, before I joined the UBCS" Said Ryan as Linda gave him back knife. Linda looked at the exit and started laughing on the fact the two killed 48 zombies, all by themselves. "It's over, we did it" she said.

"No, it's not over" Ryan said, causing Linda to stare at him. "It's just the Beginning".

* * *

><p>Well, I redid this chapter, because it didn't felt right, and I never revealed the names of Ryan's squadmembers, and that Eagle-eye was the pilot who drop off Ryan and his squadin Raccoon City.<p> 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Resident Evil: Raccoon City Downfall

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

In Raccoon City, Linda and Ryan are walking to the police station, this cause Ryan to be uncomfortable as he thought those things could have gotten there, but Linda was sure that could those thing couldn't get there, which made Ryan even more uncomfortable, but he soon had a little chat with her.

"So, why did you join the Selected Police Force, anyway?" Ryan asked

"Well, I wanted to join the STARS, before it was disbanded" Linda replied

"STARS? What are the STARS?" he was wandering

"The STARS, stand for Special Tactics And Rescue Service, it consist of Ex-military, and Academic Graduates" she said

"Sounds better then the UBCS"

"How, did you do join the UBCS"

"Well, its complicate. An Umbrella executive came to me in my jail cell, and offered a chance at freedom, in exchanged I work for them as a member of UBCS, and don't ask how I gotten in jail" he said causing Linda to wonder what happen to him

The two walk to the front of the RPD building. Ryan was amazed on the site of the building, but he saw a dead body near the steps. The two walked to see who it was, Linda recognition who it was.

"That's Brad Vickers" she said

"Brad Vickers?" he said

"Yes, he was a member of the STARS, alpha team" she said "but what killed him?"

"You know I was wondering the same thing" he said

"STARS" said an unknown voice

"Did you hear that? He asked Linda nodded, then the two slowly looked behind them and saw a 7 foot monster walking toward them, they both fired at the monster, but the monster did die, even when Ryan fired a grenade didn't even scratch it, until the two decided to enter the police station, locked the doors and hide.

"What the hell was that thing?" he said

"I don't know" she replied

"Do you think Stitch-Face was looking for us?" he asked

"I think he was looking for the survivors of the mansion incident, and I think it killed Brad" she explained

"Who were the survivors?" he asked

"Lets see if my memory served me right, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Chris Redfield." she told him.

"Lets go before Stitch-Face, comes for us" he said, and the two started to look around the police station and Linda see a register for the Selected Police Force, with the name of a Leon S. Kennedy. "The new guy. He's better then I thought" she said as kept reading it she was impressed with Leon. After she read it she put it down and kept wondering around, at the same time Ryan was in the STARS office, and digging through Albert Wesker's deck and found his Umbrella ID card, and a picture of a young girl from what he can tell at least 18 years old, and the Albert's ID card said he's 38 years old. "This man must be a real creep to have this picture in his deck" he said about his opinion about Albert. He soon put the ID card, and picture back in the deck and found a group picture of what was sure were all the STARS members, the picture reminded him of his days in the Marine Crops "They remind me of my old Marine Corps squad *sigh* those were the good time". Then the two both met after they both were done looking around "You know boss of the STARS is a creep" he said

"Albert Wesker?" she asked, Ryan nodded "What do you mean?" Ryan explained what he mean to Linda, and she was disgusted about Wesker. She told him how disgusted she was until the two heard some gunshots followed by some screams, the two ran to see what's going on and when got to the spot, they see another UBCS member and two other people, Ryan can see that the other UBCS is injured. Two when to them to help them, and fired at the 5 zombies, after the zombies were killed they went to see the others and see what they know.

"Sir… I have… something… to tell… you" said the UBCS member as he coughed out blood, Ryan walked to he to learn what wanted to say "there's… are… traitors… in… umbre… lla and… the UBCS" he said which caused Ryan to be worried

"Some traitors… in Umbrella?" he asked worriedly

"Yes, traitors. I… know who the… one of the traitors are… in the UBCS, his name is Vi-" he was about to say the name of the traitors, before he was shot an unknown sniper. Ryan turned around to shoot at the sniper, but just as quickly as the sniper came he disappeared. Ryan turned to face the other UBCS member "I wish I knew what you about to say" he said, then grabbed radio and called for a helicopter "Eagle-eye, this is Black-shadow, come in over" he said

"This is Eagle-eye, I copy, Black-shadow" a replied came from the radio

"Eagle-eye, we need a pickup now" Ryan said

"Black-shadow pickup not possible, over" the pilot said

"WHAT!, WHY NOT!" he said

"Black-shadow, there's no place to land, over. But I think you guy should the roof of the Raccoon City Hospital it's clear enough for a pickup" the pilot said

"Copy that Eagle-eye, preceding to the Hospital" Ryan said, then turn off his radio "so who knows where the Hospital is?" he said causing the others to slap their own faces.

"You don't know where it is?" one of the two they rescued said "Well I'm not of here, dumbass" he said to her "I'm the dumbass, look who's talking dumbass" two began to argument with each other, the other two were embarrassed at them. "What are your names" Linda said to the person next to her "Well, my name is Allen Conrad" he said "and her name is Alicia Parker" he said, as both Alicia and Ryan kept on arguing.

"Come on you two stop that please" Allen said, both Ryan and Alicia stopped arguing, but gave each other the death stare. After Ryan stopped arguing he was doing some thinking on who were the traitors in Umbrella were all he knows is that one of the traitors is a member of the UBCS and one of the names begins with Vi, but that's all he knows. "I wonder who are the traitors" he said in his thoughts

* * *

><p>Nemesis and Brad makes a cameo in the story, and later in the story a character called M (Real name unknown) will be the story, and have a major role the story (Note: I don't know own M, a person called *mafer on deviantart owns her not me)<p>

I also noted that in the first chapter Linda said she a member of the SWAT, and in this chapter she's a member of the Selected Police Force, they're the same!


	3. Alicia's backstory

**Resident Evil: Raccoon city Downfall**

**Chapter 3: Backstory**

After Ryan left his dead comrade along with two other survivors they had rescued from the zombies, one of whom he argued with and gave the death stare to.

"So dumb-ass you are asking us to take you to the hospital? Huh?" Alicia asked Ryan, which made him pissed at her.

"Will you quit calling me a dumb-ass, before I shot you with my M4" Ryan said to her. But without him looking she tripped him causing him to fall and drop all his equipment he was carrying. "Ha! I guess you should have watched where you were going" she said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan said to her as he got up. "You got a crush on me or something?" he asked her, she was quiet for some time, she didn't know she was blushing "Ha! So You do have a crush on me" Ryan said at her, when he saw her blushing and he started laughing at her, Alicia was so embarrass on what he said at her, she didn't talk for a while.

"Ryan! Will you shut. right now!" Linda yelled at Ryan. "Whoa! Okay calm down. I was only joking" Ryan said to Linda, trying to calm her down.

"So… are you sure we have to take a short-cut through the school to get to the hospital?" Ryan asked Allen. "Yup. I know Raccoon city like the back of my han-" Allen said before he was interrupted by a little girl's scream. "What was that?" Allen said "I don't know, but we have to check it out" Ryan replied. So they ran to see what was happening in the school.

"Where that scream come from?" Linda asked. "I don't know, but we have to split-up and search the area" said Ryan "Linda, you take Allen and search the west-side of the school. Alicia , you and me will search the east-side, got it?" All the others agreed, except Alicia who hadn't spoke for 17 minutes.

"Alicia? You alright?" Ryan asked. But Alicia said nothing, all she did was grab Ryan's hand, and the two searched the east-side of the school.

"Okay, that was weird." Allen said. "I know" Linda said. And they soon search the west-side. Meanwhile, Alicia and Ryan were searching the east-side, with Alicia still holding Ryan's hand.

"Whoa! Slow down Alicia" said Ryan. But she didn't say anything nor did she stop. After a few minutes Ryan had enough and with enough force he manage to get out of her grip, then he grab her and push her against the wall. Alicia tried to slap him, but he grab her hands. Ryan tried get some sense into her.

"What the hells wrong with you?" he said to her. She didn't answer him. "You know your just like my sisters, Sarah! You both rude, impolite, bratty, and spoiled" Ryan said. But, he noticed that Alicia was crying. When she looked at him, she had a sad look in eyes. Ryan couldn't help to feel sorry for her. Then Alicia hugged him and cried on his UBCS uniform. "You remind of my brother, Roger." she said to him. "Tell me what happen" Ryan said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Linda and Allen were having a little chat. "So, why is Alicia so moody?" Linda asked Allen.

"Well she wasn't always like that. She was once a kind person before the outbreak happen. She was always happy with her brother, Roger Parker." Allen explained

"What happen to Roger?" Linda asked. "Well you see Roger's dead. He was killed by the infected, in front of they're house. We were both there when he was killed." he explained. "Since then she been different, she become moody. But, your friend Ryan remind me of Roger, I bet Alicia will see it" Allen said.

Meanwhile, Alicia was telling Ryan what happen to her brother. "…and that's why I was moody"

"hmm. I see. So that's the reason your like this" Ryan said to comfort her. "Now come on we still have to find-out where the screaming came from" He said. And the two resume the search, until they came a classroom with a whole lot of plants and a skylight.

"Hey! Over here!" a voice came from the back, the two went the man and they see a little girl next to him. "Hello there, what's your name" he said to the little girl as he tried to reach her with one of his hands. But the little girl bit one of his fingers. "Ow, she bit me!" Alicia laughs at him, then he himself started to laugh.

"What's your names?" Alicia asked. "My name's Ross Warren, and my little friend's name is Anna Miles" Ross said, Alicia bend over "Anna, huh? Great name" she said to Anna. Then Anna giggled. "Thank you, miss…" Anna said.

"Oh, the name's Alicia Parker and friend's name is Ryan Andrews of the UBCS" she said

Then some stranger came crashing from the roof "Ha-ha the name is Viktor-" the stranger said when the cable holding him snap and he fell on a pile of pots. The other were giving the ftw look.

"Ow, as I was my name's 2nd Lt. Viktor Vasiliev of the UBCS Alpha platoon." Viktor said. Ryan walked up to him.

"Sgt. Ryan Andrews of the UBCS Charlie platoon" Ryan said.

"Charlie platoon, huh? Wait where's your squad?" Viktor asked.

"They're all dead, sir." Ryan replied. "I'm sorry about them, Sergeant" Viktor said "Well I see you got things handed here I'll be going now" He said as he ran out. With the others wondering what he was about,. Then, they hear a crash outside, when they went to see what happen and they see Viktor falling down the stairs.

Linda and Allen came to see what happen Ryan explained and the two started laughing at Viktor.

"Come on, lets go to Hospital and get out on the damn city." everyone in the group left the school with two new friends.

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 3 and is from (my point of view) put up to early. This has no zombie and has a bit of romance between Ryan and Alicia, and three new characters Ross Warren, Anna Miles, and Viktor Vasiliev.<p>

Anna is a 7 year old student.

Ross is a janitor at the school.

Viktor is a member of the UBCS.

Any problems in the story please tell me. Also Allen was originally was suppose to die in this chapter.


End file.
